Half breed
by HeartOfNewcastle
Summary: Michelle a poor half human, half vampire liveing in the special zone, and to make life worce she is meating Zelman.  chap 1 and 2 in chap 1


I sat there in the cold. No food, water and most of all I was tired. I sat there thinking, thinking about why I had ran away?, but most of all why I ran away in this place?. Special Zone, home to vampires and humans, ya like that's a good combination. I know that if I was not found by a compromiser a vampire would find me soon enough. I started to shiver. I pulled my white jacket around me more covering up my vest top. I know I was stupid for running away but in a vest top! I could hit myself. I pulled my knees into my chest and sat my head on them. I was cold and tired and I was falling asleep.

Wind kept picking up and was blowing my sought raven hair. I lifted my head up when my hat was sent flying. "You really shouldn't be out her, especial at night" I hared a man's voice say. I side as I turned to look. I couldn't see him totally but I know his happy-go-lucky attached anywhere. "Did my mum send you here Akai" he walked over to me

"I know you're angry with her but running away in a place infested with vampires is not a good idea"

"First of its her fault th-"I was cut off "her fault that you got kicked out of school" he said as he sat next to me.

"Well no...That was David sings fault. He kept calling me a half breed"

"But did he disserve to be punched into the wall and you can't blame the school cuz you did destroy 5 music rooms" he said lifting up an eyebrow. I glared at him. I may be half human but I did have vampire traits, like being able to punch someone so hard that it destroys the building they hit into. I looked at the ground. "So if it's not a good idea to be near a vampire then why are you here" he looked at me before lathing. "Well you may be right there." He lathed more "Well I'm going to work know and you look tired and cold, so come on I'm taking you with me" he said standing up. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to my feet. We began to walk out the alleyway before me saying "hay, don't tell me mum where I am yet. I really don't want a fight with her this late"

Ch2

I sat in the twisty chair, spinning every 6 seconds. Apart from being bored Akai had put me on the front desk and no one had come yet. Akai walked up 2 me and placed a cup on the table. I could smell it from a mile away. The thick, strong, lanky smell drilled into my nose. Stupid coffee I thought. He looked at me and said "Don't complain it will keep you awake long enough for you to think of what to do" he gave a lath. I took the coffee and placed it in fount of me, I was slightly annoyed. He gave a smile and moved his fingers throw his blonde hair before walking back throw the door he once came. I moved the coffee to the over end of the desk and got up out of the chair. I slowly moved to the over end of the room where a vending machine stood between some blue school chairs. I punched it a couple of time till a 2 cokes fell. I picked them both up dropping one on the floor sending it roiling across the floor. I picked it up and and I moved my way back to my set. I placed one (the one I dropped) on the desk and opened the over can and drank a little before placing it on the table. I felt a cold breeze come across my face. I looked to my left to find the door opened. A crimson haired man stood in the door way, his eyes matched his hair with a fiery red. He wore a black and white tracksuit, but what I noticed most of all was him walking away living the door open. I looked at him before taking another sip of my coke.

"Mate, shut the door will ya" he just glared at me."Doesn't be an ass" I said glaring back.

"You don't have a clue do you" he said walking over to the desk. His smell jumped into my nose. The thick, creamy, bloody, strong smell told me he was a vamp but I couldn't be assed to say so. I pulled my legs on the chair reviling my black trousers. I took another sip of my coke before asking "what you want mate" he looked at me before picking up the coke on the table. I watched and glared. I could tell he was trying to piss me of but in the back of my head I was lathing. It opened with a big fizz before shooting all over him. He was less than pleased. The coke dripped from his face and hair. He glared at me, his eyes blood red and the smirk gone. I started to lath and it made him more angry.

"YOU!" he shouted "YOU FUCKING-"I cut him off "don't think you can just come in here and do what you want" I stood up, arms crossed. "I don't know who you are but unless you start giving having a little bit of respect for people then you can get your vampire ass out of here is that clear" I shouted. Anger glow in his eyes

Akai

I heard shouting from where Michelle was so I ran to check it out. As I got there I saw Michelle having an argument with no other than the 800 year old vampire Zelman. I froze in harrier. She said something about manners and I could see that Zelman was dripping wet. I was so shocked that Zelman had not killed her yet. I didn't really know what to do; I did know one thing, I had to get her out of here before anything happened. I ran up behind her covering her mouth before she said anything else.

"Sorry Zelman we will be- ow" I yelped as I felt teeth chomp down on my hand.

"Don't do that again and why are you sucking up to that prick" she shouted at me. She was pissed and she was as bad as Zelman when she was pissed. I looked down at my hand that was covered in blood; it had 2 big fang marks.

I glared at her and she muttered "Well don't do that and you won't get bit. It's bad enough that I had to taste it"

I looked at her then Zelman. I could tell by his face that he had worked out what she was but I so wished he didn't say anything.

"Half breed" Michelle twitched at the sound of it. 'Half breed' was 2 words that did her nut in. She would lose it know and I don't think Zelman know how far he had gone. She turned and punched Zelman right in the gut. He wasn't papered for being sent into the wall. He hit of the wall and

Knock


End file.
